Electronic communications may be delivered through a variety of methods, and to different numbers of recipients. One-to-one methods include synchronous methods, such as voice telephony, and asynchronous methods, such as email. One-to-many methods include various message publishing models, such as broadcast or publish-subscribe approaches. Messages may be viewed over a web browser or other application on different kinds of electronic devices. Additionally, recipients may subscribe to many of the different publishing models to automatically receive messages of a certain type, such as articles or emails, through a subscription service.
Increasing connectivity to the growing amount of varied electronic data drives a need for flexibility in subscriptions for desired content. Improving the ways in which users are able to specify what they want allows them to receive data more closely suited to their personal preferences, and to filter the ever increasing amount of available data to the most relevant content.